1. Field of the Invention
In removing a rubber tire from a metal mounting wheel for repair or replacement, the first step is to separate the tire bead (that part of the tire that engages the metal wheel rim) from the wheel rim, all the way around the tire and rim, such that both tire beads (both sides of the tire) can be placed in the center of the metal wheel, which has a smaller diameter than that of the metal rims, in order that the tire can then be removed from the wheel in a conventional manner. This initial step is called "breaking the bead" of the tire from the rim. The present invention pertains to a portable device for breaking the beads on rubber tires of all kinds, and has particular application to motorcycle and bicycle wheels and tires, and to other similar wheels that have annular raised flanges on the wheel surface inside the wheel rim that function to define a "nest" for the rubber tire bead. The device can also be used on wheels that do not have the raised flanges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the introduction of hydraulically, pneumatically, or mechanically actuated tire repair machines, hammers and prying tools were used to break the tire bead from the mounting wheel rim. With the introduction of tire repair machines, this step is easily accomplished. However, inasmuch as such tire machines are definitely not portable, a stranded motorist, and specifically a stranded bicyclist or motorcyclist, must resort to the hammer and prying tool method for breaking the tire bead from the wheel rim in order to repair or replace the inner tube and/or tire.
A "portable" tire bead breaker has recently been introduced and is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,271. However, such device, even though claimed to be portable, appears to be an order of magnitude larger and considerably more bulky than the outside diameter of the tire on which it is intended to break the bead from the wheel. As such, it can hardly be considered portable, especially as concerns a bicyclist or motorcyclist who must restrict carry-on baggage to items having considerably less bulk.